User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Open Season Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The original animal story transcript page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) MalachiBoaz RRabbit42, can you infinitely block MalachiBoaz? Also, can you please delete everything in the "Candidates for deletion" category and infinitely block everyone who has added unrelated Open Season stuff? Just to help this wiki and make it a cleaner, better place. - TheSitcomLover 9:31pm, June 12, 2014 (UTC) : His account is globally disabled, so blocking him is not necessary. I'm still not an admin here, so I can't do any cleanup or blocking. Whoever adopts the wiki will have to do that. -- RRabbit42 (leave a message) 5:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, did you want to become an admin on here? To try and help out some? -- TheSitcomLover 1:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : Not right now. I'm an admin on a lot of wikis and there only have been a couple that I've been able to generate enough activity in that other people have been able to step forward and take over for me. I'm trying to avoid "collecting" wikis because it's getting harder and harder to keep up with them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay. -- TheSitcomLover 12:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Also, there is a new user called Cbbazinga12 who is spamming. Please block him infinitely. -- TheSitcomLover 3:48pm, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : I am still not an admin, so I cannot block him. All you or I can do right now is undo the messes he is creating without making a fuss over it and see if that is enough to make him go somewhere else. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Becoming an admin When do you think you will become an admin? -- TheSitcomLover 4:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : I honestly don't know. Since January, I've become an admin on eight more wikis and gave one up because I was kind of tricked into doing so. I'm at a point where I'm not really doing much on any of the wikis other than monitoring them. It's a variety of factors: spending a lot of time cleaning up vandalism that hit a few wikis, work at my job, working on my house, and being an admin on 18 wikis while also frequently checking about two dozen others to make sure the vandals don't return. : At this moment, I can't justify adopting this wiki. I haven't put as much effort into it as you have, so you're actually a better candidate to adopt it. My only reasons to adopt it would be just so that there is an admin on duty, checking in every few days if nothing else, and to block Cbbazinga12 if he doesn't stop adding fan fiction. That second one is a wrong reason. You should never adopt a wiki just so you can block someone. : That being said, that's effectively what happened on a couple of the wikis this year. I realized I needed to request admin rights or adopt a wiki to deal with the vandalism and to act as a caretaker. But any user who had been a problem before I became an admin still got at least one more chance. None of them took that chance and changed their behavior, and they wound up being blocked. : Regarding Cbbazinga12, he is probably going to wind up being just like those other people. He's got his fan fiction that he seems to want to add to as many places as he can. He's been blocked a couple of times and now I've pointed it out to him that he's on his way to becoming a vandal. He probably won't listen and will probably keep right on doing the same thing, just like pretty much everyone else. But at least it's now on record so that whomever the admin on this wiki will be in the future has this for reference. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) So you mean, like, whoever the admin will be, they will have proof of vandalism from others? -- TheSitcomLover 9:12pm, September 23, 2014 (UTC) : Correct. It's to show that the person had received several chances so that if they are blocked by someone who just recently became an admin, others will know that that admin acted properly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) 6th Anniversary of Open Season 3 October 21 was the 6th anniversary of Open Season 3. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 08:33, October 22, 2016 (UTC)